Such an anchor bolt normally comprises a threaded anchor rod which is provided with an expansion body at its threaded end on which is mounted an expandable sleeve, the body being structured so that as the anchor rod is moved axially of the expansible body, with the head of the rod in abutment with the object to be clamped, the sleeve is expanded into gripping contact with the socket.
It is known to position a tubular sleeve between the head of the anchor rod and the expansion body, the tubular sleeve occupying the space between the inner wall of the socket and the rod thus enabling the anchor bolt to withstand high shear loads.
In practice a hole of the required diameter is first drilled in the receiving material and the anchor bolt is hammered into the drilled hole through a correspondingly sized hole in the object to be clamped.
The anchor rod is then torqued-up thereby to set the anchor bolt. Once the required anchorage has been achieved further axial movement of the rod is impeded because the sleeve is in abutment both with the expansion body and the head of the anchor rod.
When this condition is achieved, no axially acting force component remains available to enable the object to be clamped to be pulled down against the receiving material.